Outcasts
General Also known as the Agisian Empire, the Outcasts were a group of mercenaries and bandits who, over the course of six years, built up a large domain that spanned all of Barqon before their inevitable invasion of Tempus and Arctus. Despite their best efforts, they were defeated by a coalition of Sonn-Ni, Heraldic Guards, Gold Pirates, and other small tribes at the Battle of Globefort. History Little is known about the initial history of the Outcasts, other than they were founded almost immediately after the highly suspicious deaths of Ailean Price and Scorpio and that reports of caravans to Barqon being raided began surfacing in 981 ATM. Over time, the Outcasts grew in strength and number, demanding tribute from surrounding tribes and towns. They used their newfound influence to take de-facto control of most of Barqon, keeping the economy afloat by forcing caravans to pay a toll as they passed through. And the discovery of Aetherium in Barqon made caravans all the more to pass through. However, many didn't like the idea of a growing Bandit Kingdom ruling Barqon. This lead to the Invasion of Barqon, where a crew known as the Gold Pirates invaded Barqon, trying to kill Agis and his men. However, with help from the Roundtable, the Outcasts successfully repulsed the attack. Sadly for the Outcasts, they were heavily weakened after the war, and found themselves beset on all sides. This would not stand with Agis, who began plotting in secret. On the eve of 987 ATM, Agis began his attack. On Tempus, a group of Far-Right generals lead a coup against the current government, putting Agis in control of the planet before anyone had a chance to respond. Agis followed up his conquest of Tempus by using the teleporter there to take his troops to Urbis. With the backing of local PMCs and criminal organizations, Agis burned the city to the ground, and forced multiple members of the Piorimius Guard to swear fealty to him. This was the beginning of the Agisian Empire. Over the course of a year, Agis spread his influence across Arctus, conquering almost all of the planet before coming to one lonely Cathedral; the last bastion of true resistance. Over the course of two days, the depleted forces of Arctus fought valiantly against Agis, before he was finally chased down, and killed by Saul. Aftermath With their forces depleted and their Emperor dead, the Outcasts were forced to scatter and consolidate what remained of their holdings. On Tempus, the remaining Agisian Generals formed the Tempus Junta under General Vagry, and continued ruling for tew months before being overthrown by Saul and the rest of the Gold Pirates. After Agis' death, Barqon was thrown into chaos. Any semblance of order there quickly deteriorated, as the remaining Outcasts living there divided Agis' old territories, becoming warlords in their own right. Arctus was left struggling after Agis' invasion, recovering from Agis' sacking of Urbis and widespread conquest of the planet has been hard but successful, and a full on recovery is expected within the nexy few years.